


Finally Happy With Life.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, i don't know how to tag, please let me know if I need to add anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Michael and Alex tell everyone about their relationship.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Finally Happy With Life.

“I’m ready.” Alex said one morning when he was sure Michael was awake.

“For what?” Michael asked still half asleep and not sure what his boyfriend was talking about.

“To tell everyone.” Alex clarified as he turned his head to look at Michael. “I want to tell everyone about us.”

“Then we can tell everyone.” Michael nodded a small smile tugging on his lips. “I told you I want everyone to know.”

“I know you do.” Alex moved around so that he was laying on his side placing his hand on Michael’s chest. “But I wanted things to be between just the two of us for a while. But I want everyone to know about us now.”

Michael smiled as he turned to look up at Alex. “The last few months were amazing, but it would be amazing to be able to hold your hand or kiss you in public.”

Alex laughed, happier in the last few months then he had been in a long time. “I love you, and I want everyone to know. For the first time I want everyone to know I’m in love with a man.”

“I love you too.” Michael agreed before he leaned down to kiss Alex.

*****************************************

“I think I should be the one to tell Maria.” Alex said as the two of them got dressed later that morning. “She’s my best friend, has been for a long time. And you’re her ex so I think it might be a little easier coming from me.”

Michael nodded agreeing with his boyfriend. “Yeah, it might be better coming from you.”

“I don’t want to hurt her, so I should tell her before we tell everyone else.” Alex sighed a part of him dreading the conversation he was going to have. “I don’t want her accidently finding out.”

“Alex you can tell her whenever you want.” Michael assured him as he pulled his top on. “And if you want to talk after, just call.”

“Thanks.” Alex smiled over at Michael.

*****************************************

“Hey Maria.” Alex said as he walked into the empty pub.

“Hey Alex, long time no see.” Maria replied, happy to see her best friend. “What you been up too?”

“We need to talk.” Alex told her as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

“What’s wrong?” Maria asked her mind automatically going to the worst scenarios.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Alex assure her with a small hopefully reassuring smile. “I just need to tell you something.”

“Go on then.” Maria pushed when Alex didn’t continue straight away.

“Michael and I are dating.” Alex came straight out with it, worried that if he waited too long he would chicken out. “Have been for a few months.”

“How many months?” Maria asked.

“Five, almost.” Alex told her. “I waited until the two of you had been broken up for a few months before I did anything.”

“Okay.” Maria nodded not sure how to react to this.

“I can leave if you want me to.” Alex suggested, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Maria.

“No, no. you don’t have to leave.” Maria shock her head not sure if she meant what she was saying.

“I’ll go.” Alex pushed himself up able to tell how Maria really felt. “I have somewhere I need to be anyway.”

*****************************************

“How did it go?” Michael asked as Alex walked through the door to the trailer later that day.

“I don’t know.” Alex sighed as he walked over to sit on Michael’s bed. “I told her and she didn’t really say anything.”

“I’m sure she just needs to think about things.” Michael suggested trying to comfort Alex.

“I know.” Alex nodded as Michael sat down next to him. “I know. And I was expecting that. It was just a lot more awkward then I thought it was gonna be. And I thought it was going to be really awkward.”

“Did she seem mad?” Michael asked as he place his arm over Alex’s shoulder.

“No she didn’t. I think she was mostly shocked.”

“That’s good right?” Michael asked.

“Yeah that’s good.” Alex nodded as he leant into Michael’s side. “You get the chance to tell Max and Isobel?”

“No.” Michael shock his head. “Neither of them were free at the same time.”

“You can tell them tomorrow.”

*****************************************

“Alex and I are dating.” Michael told Max and Isobel a few days later.

“Finally.” Isobel sighed as she smiled over at her brother. “I was starting to worry it would never happen.”

Michael laughed as he shook his head. “We’ve been dating for almost five months Is.”

“You’ve been dating for almost five months and didn’t tell me.” Isobel said her smile slipping away, faking how hurt she was.

“Alex wasn’t ready to tell anyone.” Michael explained. “So we waited.”

“I’m really happy for you too.” Isobel assured him as she placed a hand on his arm. “But I always knew it was going to happen.”

“Yeah, you know everything.” Michael laughed, happy to finally be able to talk to his siblings about his relationship. “It isn’t because I told you I was in love with him.”

“Nothing to do with that.” Isobel agreed, so happy for her brother. “How is Alex?”

“He’s really good.” Michael nodded a sappy smile on his face and Isobel wondered how they didn’t work out that he was in love with Alex sooner. “Working things out between his brothers. Things are good between us, really good.”

“I’m happy for you Michael.” Max agreed with his sister, happy to see his brother this happy. “For you and Alex.”

“Thanks.”

*****************************************

“So what did you want to talk to us about?” Liz asked Alex about half way through lunch.

“I wanted to tell you that Michael and I are dating.” Alex told them with a small smile.

“I’m so happy for you.” Kyle told Alex, having known That Alex and Michael would start dating eventually.

“Yeah so am I.” Liz nodded. “I was waiting for you two to finally get your heads out of your asses.”

Alex laughed at his friend, not all that surprised that she thought that.

“So how long have you been dating?” Liz asked.

“About five months. Wanted to wait and see if things were actually going to work out this time, before we told everyone else.” Alex explained with a small sigh. “Sorry we didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Doesn’t matter. Last time you to dated it took you ten years to tell me it was him, I’m glad this time it was only five months.” Liz nodded as she pulled her friend in for a hug. “I hate to bring down the mood or anything but have you had the chance to tell Maria yet?”

“Yeah I told her first. Didn’t want it to come from anyone else. She took it well, I think. Might be a little while till we can hang around each other again, bit.” Alex shrugged not sure what else he could say.

“Were both really happy for you and Michael.” Kylie smiled over at the person he now saw as his best friend. “You told your brothers yet?”

“I told Greg last time I went to see him. I don’t know about telling the other two. I’ll see what happens.”

“Why don’t the three of us go out and have drinks. We haven’t in a while.”

“That sounds really nice.” Both men agreed with a small nod, all three of them happy to hang out just them for the first time in over ten years.

And as Alex walked out to the car with his friends he couldn’t help the smile on his face, for the first time in a long time he was really happy in his life. He had a great boyfriend, great friends and he was building a closer relationship with his brothers. He couldn’t think of anything better for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
